THE ONE THAT GOT AWAY
by fullmetalmarta
Summary: What if Clark died in the first episode of season eight when oliver shot him?
1. ITS A MAD WORLD

**THE ONE THAT GOT AWAY  
**

_**Prologue: **_**It's a Mad World**

_All around me are familiar faces  
Worn out places  
Worn-out faces  
Bright and early for the daily races  
Going nowhere  
Going nowhere  
The tears are filling up their glasses  
No expressions  
No expressions  
Hide my head  
I want to drown my sorrow  
No tomorrow  
No tomorrow_

And I find it kind of funny  
I find it kind of sad  
The dreams of which I'm dying  
Are the best I've ever had  
I find it hard to tell you  
I find it hard to take  
When people run in circles  
It's a very very  
Mad world  
Mad world

"So tell me Miss Lane how long have you felt this way?"

"Too long, what's with the twenty questions? Can't you do something?"

"Are you always so sarcastic?"

She looked down at her lap and resisted the urge to cry. "Not so much lately."

"How are you with your friends?"

"Quiet" unbelievable to her even. But it was true. Lois Lane had never been quieter.

"How about your family?"

_"Family was Mr. and Mrs. Kent and Clark…not Lucy, not the General."_Words didn't make it to her mouth. She looked away and out the window.

The doctor looked right through her and wrote something down.

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

She almost laughed. "No, I have a problem with keeping them…I usually crash and burn."

"Why is that?"

"I keeping picking the same kind of men I guess."

"And what kind of men do you pick?"

"Weekend warriors, men with the world to compete with" and then she thought _"never the nice guy…."_

"When was your last breakup?"

"Let me save you some time, that's not why I'm here."

The doctor looked over at her and took off his glasses and said,

"Tell me Miss Lane, why are you here?"

She sucked in her lips, and started to cry…she felt weak. She hated it.

"Look lets just say I not very happy right now…can't you just give me something?"

He handed her a box of tissues. She took them.

"Do you find it difficult to speak about what has brought about this change in you?"

She just gave him a sarcastic look.

"You haven't lost a job, or had a breakup…have you experienced some other kind of loss? The death of a friend perhaps? A loved one?"

Hand over her mouth, she lost it, she gushed big tears right there in front of a virtual stranger.

"I see, I'm going to prescribe something for depression, and something to help you to sleep."

She shook her head, and whispered a thanks. She walked out no better than she was than when she walked in.

Oliver was at his apartment pacing. It had been two months. Two months since he had went to save his friend only to be the one who killed him. He felt sick all the time. And as bad as Lois felt, he felt worse, guilt did incredible things to you. It tore the very inside out of him. Another call from Chloe, she was leaving a message on his machine he ignored it.

"Come on Ollie…pick up… I need your help….you're not alone….we all miss him…call me…you know-you're not alone."

He was drinking. He drank a lot lately. His friends had left him, he had angrily ran them all away. A.C. hoped all he needed was space. No one knew what to do.

Maybe he was the bad guy, maybe he was worst than Lex after all. It was what he felt.

Chloe was the Rock of Gibraltar. She would not give up. As many times as Clark had been able to come back from death, she couldn't believe that he was gone for good. He would come back. She would find a way to make him come back, if she had to spin the world on its axis to do so. In the meantime, everyone around her was falling apart.

Lois came in their apartment, and quietly sat down in front of the computer.

Chloe hung up the phone and looked over at Lois.

"Where have you been?"

"Working." She didn't look at her. She never looked at anyone anymore. Chloe wasn't sure who was worse…Oliver or Lois.

She sat down beside her, not pushing for any explanation not pushing Lois to look back at her.

"I'm worried about Oliver."

Lois kept typing. She didn't want to think about anyone there that day. Especially Oliver.  
If she had let him walk out the door that day long ago, when she first meet him, instead of trying to make things right for Martha's sake-then Clark would have never….

"He's drinking, pushing away all his friends…he blames himself."

"What do you want me to do? I can't even stand to look at him. I can't help him Chloe."

"It's not his fault…."

"Isn't it?"

"He was drugged!"

Lois put her hand on her head and then stood up. She took her purse, stood up, and walked away…

"I'm sorry, I can't do this right now."

She walked out slamming the door behind her and ran down the stairs. Straight to the bar, she grabbed a bottle water from behind the counter, and took the pills out of her purse. _"No relieve…"_ she thought and then she took the pills.

Behind her, Jimmy was watching.  
When she turned and saw him, she said with tears in her eyes "Don't tell Chloe…"

He shook his head no and then grabbed her and hugged her. Then he whispered _"What that you loved him? It's okay…no one will ever know."_


	2. BREAKDOWN

**CHAPTER ONE**

**-BREAKDOWN-**

_And I don't know  
This could break my heart or save me  
Nothing's real  
Until you let go completely  
So here, I go with all my thoughts I've been saving  
So here, I go with all my fears weighing on me_

Three months and I'm still sober  
Picked all my weeds but kept the flowers  
But I know it's never really over

And I don't know  
I could crash and burn but maybe  
At the end of this road, I might catch a glimpse of me  
So I won't worry about my timing, I want to get it right  
No comparing, second-guessing, no not this time

Three months and I'm still breathing  
Been a long road since those hands I left my tears in but I know  
It's never really over, no

Wake up

Three months and I'm still standing here  
Three months and I'm getting better yeah  
Three months and I still am

Three months and it's still harder now  
Three months I've been living here without you now  
Three months yeah  
Three months I hurt

Three months and I'm still breathing  
Three months and I still remember it  
Three months and I wake up

Three months and I'm still sober  
Picked all my weeds but kept the flowers

A woman standing at what was the only mausoleum at the Smallville cemetery, on it the name Clark Kent. Small and petite, her eyes betrayed her sadness. And yet while she felt empty, she didn't feel the incredible debilitating sadness that Lois was feeling. She had no idea anyone felt sadder than she did.

Guilt was what she was feeling more than anything. Guilt of all the times she walked away from him without pressing him to commit to her, without accepting his secrecy; knowing all the while, it was not born out of any dishonor. She had been jealous of his silence, jealous that he shared so much with Chloe. Jealous that he wouldn't couldn't trust her.

Yesterday she felt jealous, today she felt regret. She placed a red rose beside the yellow one that was already there. She thought it was something that Chloe would have done. She walked away and headed in the direction of the Talon. She had to talk to Chloe and find out what had happened.

Lois rocked her chair at her desk, and read the latest proof of her article about suicide. Of all the things she would be assigned, teenage suicide wasn't what she wanted to write about at the moment. She thought about Lana standing there at Clark's grave, his mausoleum. Chloe had arranged it, insisted upon it as a matter of fact, and Oliver had paid for it. It didn't matter to her, he was gone no matter how he was buried. But to see the woman responsible for breaking Clark's heart so many times was just too much. It made her feel something she hadn't felt in a long time- angry.

She had wanted to follow Lana, and punch her lights out of course, just to make herself feel better, if only for a moment. But she knew better. It wouldn't solve anything. It would only make things worse. She pushed her chair out from her and walked toward the elevator, she decided to make a visit, she finally realized, it wasn't Lana she needed to have it out with. It was Ollie.

"Chloe?" Lana walked into the main office of the Isis foundation, and saw Chloe sitting behind the main computer room, searching files. It was satellite images of the day Clark disappeared.

Chloe turned around and felt tears finally gushing. It was the one person who understood how she felt about Clark, and rushing to her, she embraced her, both of them were crying.

"What are you looking for?"

"Jor-el…or what happened to the fortress." She wiped tears from her eyes.

"How did they find Clark anyway? What happened to him Chloe?"

"Jor-el took his powers away, to make a long story short, Ollie shot him, but he wasn't in control of himself when he did."

"So…he was human?"

"Pretty much…"

"What about your power to…"

"Gone, it changed when Brainiac attacked me."

"You have him safely kept away at least, until we find a way to..."

"I won't quit until I do."

"God Chloe…how is Mrs. Kent holding up?"

"She's angry with Jor-el. She blames him. She's at least working on finding out anything she can through underground channels about that day."

"Isn't that dangerous for her? She could get in trouble…"

"She's lost him Lana, Clark and Jonathan. As strong as she is, I don't think she cares anymore."

"We can't let anything happen to her!"

"I won't, I have a couple of contacts that will keep her safe."

"I hope you don't mean Ollie…"

"No, Ollie is pretty much helpless right now. He blames himself. He's dying inside Lana."

"And how are you holding up?"

"Me? I don't care if it's the last thing I do. I'm going to find him; I'm going to bring him back."

Oliver was not at his apartment. He was at the club across from the Daly Planet. He wanted someone to come and haveit out with him. Do him in for good. It was why he had started going to bars. He was picking fights; he was getting his ass kicked constantly. It never helped. Lois didn't know this. She had no idea what he had been up to since Clark had died. She had stood above Clark watching Chloe cradle him in her arms, she remembered the look that had passed between her and Ollie, and she had walked away, vowing never to see him again. She had left behind Chloe, Clarkslifeless body, and in shook she had called the one person she could think of, only to hang up when she realized, it would devastate Martha, she couldn't do that to her. She had listened to the hello on the other end and hung up. She got in the car and drove home, alone. She didn't go to the funeral, and she never talked with Martha about it. As a matter of fact, she hadn't called or talked with Martha at all

She had avoided anyone who knew him. Of course, she couldn't avoid Chloe or Jimmy. But with everyone else, she just pulled away.

Today she walked into the bar only to find herself walking in on a fight, the blonde man across from the bald thug had gotten in a couple of shots, but when she realized who the blonde man was she walked over and turned him around, and then she punched him squarely in the jaw. He fell on the floor quickly

"Lois?" he was drunk, she could tell.

The thug looked at her and laughed and said

"Wait in line little lady"

"I don't think so." And she punched him in the gut and hit the spikes on his leather jacket, and then proceeded to flip him. He fell on the ground amazed. When he got up again, she put her foot behind his and then as he started falling again she elbowed him in the small of his back. He was on the ground again, but in pain.

"Had enough?"

He shook his hand at her motioning defeat, and she turned to see Ollie standing.

"Thanks Lois." He said too quickly

"Go to Hell Ollie!" And then she proceeded to punch him in the face and gut a couple of times, and then she flipped him and took him out much the same way she had taken down the thug.

Knuckles bleeding, she walked out of the bar feeling better for the first time in three months.

Lana had left to visit Martha in Washington. She felt it was something that she could do. Chloe had the search for answers pretty much in hand.

Chloe had watched Lois come in to their apartment silently, much the way she always did, but she went over to the sink and started washing her hands, blood ran through the water, turning it scarlet. Chloe walked over and took Lois's hand. Lois pulled it away.

"Lois? What happened?"

"I had a fight over a story, but I won in the end." She lied. She hoped Chloe wouldn't ask her anything else. She still wouldn't look at Chloe.

"Lois…I know you and Clark was friends, but you won't even look at me now." She put a hand on Lois's arm and squeezed, "Please tell me you don't blame me!"

She finally looked at her and started to cry, it was awful, her knuckles bleeding, and she was attempting to wipe the tears away. "I don't blame you Chloe! I…I just…I…"

"Then why? Why aren't you talking to me?"

"It's hard okay?" she tried to look up to search the words that wouldn't make her out to sound like a complete fool.

"When I came here the Kent's were more like family than my Dad and Sister…it's just too much!"

"I'm family too Lois!"

"I know…I know…I'm sorry Chlo, I just can't…"

"It's okay…" Relieve sweeping through her, she hugged Lois to her.

That morning Lois paced in front of Ollie building, debating the decision she had made that morning. It wasn't what she wanted to do. It was what she had to do.

She punched the elevator button to go up and stepped in. What waited her on the other side? Would it be redemption, or devastation?

Somehow, she didn't care anymore.

"Lois!" Ollie said taking a step back and holding his hands up. "I don't want to fight with you anymore!"

"It's okay…I came to talk." She wasn't angry anymore. She had and odd look about her, one that Ollie had never seen. She was sad, more than sad. He couldn't put a name to it.

She sat down on the divan and looked at him he walked over to his mini bar… "You want something to drink?"

"Don't you think you've had enough of that stuff?"

"Not until I drown."

"Ollie…It wasn't your fault."

"It was my arrow, my aim my shot…and it was my fault."

"No Ollie, you were drugged; you weren't able to control yourself…Come on. You know that Clark would tell you the same thing; he would tell you that you would have to go on to do what you were doing; he would be the first to tell you not to do this to yourself."

"Well he's not here to tell me is he?"

She stood up and walked around to make him face her, She grabbed his arm and turned him around "Ollie You can sit here feeling sorry for yourself, and guilty, or you can dedicate yourself to making this a better world like you were doing before this happened…you owe him that much you know!"

She walked away from him and walked into the elevator. Looking at him, she said one more time

"It's not your fault Ollie." The doors closed. Ollie went over to the couch; he collapsed and finally began to cry.


	3. RESURRECTION

**CHAPTER TWO**

**RESURRECTION**

She walked over to the mausoleum and placed a yellow rose on the ground in front of his name. It was a new day, and the sun hadn't even come up. It was dark and cold, just as she was lately.

"I have a confession…"  
She hung her head and waited a second. "I miss you, not like you would expect me to miss you…" she started to cry and wiped her tears.

"I guess you never know what you have until you lose it…"

She waited as if she expected him to answer.

"I took you for granted Smallville; I'd do anything to show you how I really feel." And the choking she had to walk away and hug herself tightly. She circled only to come back seconds later.

"I guess it's too late …for…us."

"You'll be disappointed in me, I punched Ollie." And then almost laughing she said, "Actually, I kicked his ass."

She hung her head. "He's hurting Clark, he needs his friend. I told what you would tell him…that it wasn't his fault, and he had to go on….He's so lost, we all are."

She took a deep breath. And looked up and continued…. "I didn't see your Mom…I couldn't, if I saw her, I would lose it, and then she would know everyone would know, and what good would that do either of us?"

"I know, I know, I'm a coward…I promise, I'll see her this week, I've put it off to long. I just know that once I see her, it'll be too real…"

Angry with herself, she started wiping tears and said solemnly, "I promised…promised you that I would take care of you; I said I wouldn't let you get hurt. How could I have been so stupid? All this time, I hated Ollie….But It wasn't his fault…it was mine. It was my own damn fault Clark…I'm so sorry…"

"Isn't it funny? I realize out how much I care after I let you down."

She put her hand on the stone and traced his name.

She whispered to his name that was engraved in stone, "If I live to be a hundred, I won't ever love anyone the way I do you."

She turned and walked into the dark, into the world that no longer held anything for her.

Somewhere behind the walls of Clark's grave a trace of a thought escaped..._"Lois?"_

She kept hearing this voice, she was surrounded by ice and it kept saying the same thing…  
_"Your human emotions are clouding your judgment, Beware of your feelings they will betray you."_

It was strange; it was talking to her, but to someone else as well. Then she suddenly woke up, only to find herself standing in the middle of the Indian cave in Smallville.

"Not again…" She worried to herself.

"Why am I here?" Lois found herself roaming through the caves, again. It was a constant problem lately. She would wake up and find herself miles from the Talon. It seemed she would get in her car and drive to the cave while she was asleep.

"What the hell is going on with me?"

She turned and ran away, as she always did. She drove back to the apartment as fast as she could, when she walked in the door, she was attempting to be quiet. But, Chloe startled her when she spoke up.

"Lois? Where have you been?" She was worried, and her tone was scolding. Something was going on, and she didn't like it.

Lois of course jumped, and nearly knocked over a small table by the door.

"God Chloe! Don't scare me like that!"

"Where have you been?!"  
"I…I…" she wondered if she looked as nervous as she was.

"I just couldn't sleep…It's no big deal…"

"Really? Lois It's three in the morning! Since when do you go driving around at three in the morning on a nightly basis? What's going on with you?"

Lois went on the assault… "Nothing! I told you I just couldn't sleep…what's with the twenty questions Chloe?"

Chloe walked over to a drawer and pulled out a couple of bottles, she threw them on the table in front of them.

"Since when can't you talk to me about what's bothering you?"

Lois just looked at the bottles and then at Chloe. She sat down and buried her head in her hands.

"Lois? Why are you taking this?"

"It's no big deal…"

Chloe sat down, looked at her, and said what she was thinking…

"You know, I never thought I would be asking you something like this, but….Is this about Clark?"

Panicking, she went for a full fledge denial. "Don't be ridiculous!" but she couldn't even look at Chloe when she said it, in fact, she got up, pretended to be mad, and turned around and then spoke. She wiped a tear from her eye before Chloe could see.

"Lois, look me in the eye and tell me this isn't about Clark!"

She looked at her for what seemed like an eternity, she felt a brick wall building up inside her, one where she would keep all those around her out.

She found something to say, it was enough of the truth that she hoped Chloe would back off.  
"I haven't talked to Mrs. Kent…I felt so badly for her…she's like a second mother…I've felt…responsible. I promised him, I wouldn't let anything happen to him, and then…I let him down, with a rookie mistake…it's my fault."

"Lois, your not blaming yourself for this are you?"

"I walked in a room without checking it out first, and because of that, Clark is…he's…" she turned around and closed her eyes. "I have to face her, I just can't keep running away…it's killing me."

Chloe turned her around and hugged her. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I can't find the words anymore…" and that was the truth.

* * *

Martha Kent was sitting behind her desk looking through government databases, when Lana walked in the office. The sight of Clark's first love, brought back memories that nearly undone her. Much like Lois, Martha had been bottling up her emotions. She immediately got up, and rushed over to her.

"Oh God Mrs. Kent…I can't imagine what you're going through."

She pulled back and looked at Lana, she rubbed Lana's arms and said…

"I'm so glad to see you…."

"Mrs. Kent, Don't give up, Chloe is working on finding a way to undo this."

"I know, I didn't give up on Jonathan, I won't give up on Clark." She was holding the tears back.

"I have something, I don't know if it will help…but I thought…"

"What? What is it?"

She laid a hard drive on Martha's Desk, and then said… "This is everything I could find in Lex's computer systems that day, everything within a keystroke of his influence…Maybe it can help you and Chloe find a way to undo this…"

"Oh Lana, I can only hope."

* * *

Lois found herself roaming the farmhouse, she was looking everywhere, but she couldn't find it.

"It's not there! She heard a voice say anxiously.

"You think?" she answered back sarcastically. She was in Clark's room looking everywhere. In his closet, in his dresser, she looked through his pockets in his red jacket.

"Listen to me Lois…it's not in here!"

"What am I even looking for Smallville? If you want me to help you, you've got to give me a clue!"

"It's not in here! It's…"

"I get that…why me…why can't you find it?"

"I'm dead -remember?"

"Oh Yea, that's why it's been so quiet…." she was defensively sarcastic.

He reached out and touched her, she realized that she could actually feel him, and she started to lose it. He saw her start to cry and quickly squeezed her arms and started to plead to her...

"Lois, please! I need you to pull yourself together…you have to find it for me…"

"Why me?"  
" There's not much time Lois!"

"I'm going-I'm going!" she answered with frustration. Suddenly Clark was gone, she found herself surrounded by ice, and a voice was booming all around her

_"Your human emotions are clouding your judgment, Beware of your feelings they will betray you."_

Lois awoke with a start, and once more, she was screaming Clark's name. Chloe rushed in to find an embarrassed Lois getting up.

"Lois, you want to talk about it?"

"How is it that Clark can even annoy me when he's dead?" She was trying to sound sarcastic, but, it wasn't very convincing, it sounded like she was on the verge of tears.

"We all miss him Lois; it's only natural that you would dream about him."

Lois didn't answer. Her mind was a million miles away. She was wondering, how she was ever going to climb out of this hole of grieve that she had buried herself in.

"Lois?"

"I don't want to talk about Chlo," and then turning around she looked at her and said "Please, just do me a favor and leave it alone!"

"Lois, is it possible that you…"

"NO!" she shouted back angrily, "I told you, drop it!"

"Okay, but if you change your mind and you want to talk…"

"Not in this lifetime." She whispered solemnly and closed the door to the bathroom.

* * *

Oliver Queen did the only other thing he knew to do. He made a visit to Swan industries. Virgil Swan had more information about Clark than anyone else did. Two days in a vault that held all the information on Krypton hadn't help him much. There was one hopeful piece of information. According to legend the was a unique artifact that was shaped like a pyramid.

It was the most hope he had felt in a long while. Somehow this artifact was found in the deserts somewhere in Iran in the 1940's buried with other ancient it was today, only the government would know. He left armed with information that just might save Clark and himself as well.

At the Isis foundation Chloe Sullivan was about to have a good morning. Oliver had come in looking more like himself than he had in a long time. and he had good news.

"There's an artifact!"

"Ollie!" she ran up and hugged him, only to notice a bruise on his cheek…She grinned when she realized why Lois's hand was bloody.

"Let me guess, Lois?" she asked as she stroked the bruise gently

"What's that saying about hitting a mule over the head with a two by four?"

"Although, it's usually not another mule doing the hitting." She smiled as she spoke.

"Yea, well-It's just what I needed."

"Lois does have a way of putting things sometimes." She walked around to the monitors she had been sitting at. "Now whats this about an artifact?"

" In 1941, Germany was doing expeditions under the direction of the Third Reich; one of these artifacts had strange symbols on it."

" Kryptonian symbols?"

" When the lost the war, it was recovered by the United States, and became property of the department of defense."

" No offense Ollie, but why are we worrying about an artifact that might have been from Krypton? What difference would that make now?"

" The symbols on this artifact, they translate to one word-Resurrection"


	4. SEARCHING FOR THE PYRAMID

**CHAPTER FOUR**

**SEARCHING FOR THE PYRAMID**

_Come up to meet you, tell you I'm sorry  
You don't know how lovely you are  
I had to find you, tell you I need you  
Tell you I set you apart  
Tell me your secrets, and ask me your questions  
Oh lets go back to the start  
Running in circles, coming up tails  
Heads on a silence apart_

Nobody said it was easy  
Oh its such a shame for us to part  
Nobody said it was easy  
No one ever said that it would be this hard  
Oh take me back to the start

Ollie and Lana made an odd couple sitting on his plane together, on their way to area 51, in search of the elusive pyramid.

"You didn't have to come along Lana…" he eyed her over a bottled water. Pretty, petite and somehow dangerous. Even if she hadn't been Clark's on again off again girlfriend, she would still be a bad idea.

"Yes I did, I can't stand not doing anything."

"What are you going to do if we can bring him back?"

"Try to make it work between us, I've let to many things get in the way."

"Lana, you know…maybe there's a reason you keep having problems."

"No, I'm not letting him go again."

"He needs to focus on his destiny, and he can't do that if he's constantly worrying about his love life."

"Oliver, I'm not going to stand in his way anymore, I'm going to be standing beside him."

Ollie sighed and wondered if it would really work between them this time.

"Well first we have to get that pyramid…"

Oliver had all the necessary identification to get into the supposedly high security laboratory, thanks to a certain Mr. Wayne.

With Lana accompanying him, the meet with the same gentleman that Lois had meet with. The news he shared with them was the same.

"So a Mr. Lionel Luther actually has the artifact?"

That's correct Agent Lang, My goodness but this is a popular artifact…What kind of project are you working on?"

"That's classified Dr." Oliver said quickly and then asked, "Can you tell us exactly when he was given this artifact?"

"It's all right here in this report."

Lana sensed something wasn't right and asked, "Doctor, what exactly did you mean when you said that this was a popular artifact?"

"Well, I've already had someone from the Homeland Security come and ask about the artifact."

"Really?"

"Can you remember who?"

"Oh, I'm not sure…oh yes…it was another doctor, Laynne I believe."

Lana and Ollie looked at each other and realized…Lois was on the trail of the artifact, which meant that she had to know something.

But what?

* * *

Chloe was searching through databases all day long, and still she had no clue as to what had happened to Clark's fortress. She couldn't believe that it would collapse and not leave a key to rebuilding it. She started by breaking into the Luther corp databases, there she saw many items being moved to the same vault that Lois had been in.

Suddenly she wondered, what in the hell had Lois put in that briefcase.

Picking up her cell, she called Lois's cell, only to get her voice mail.

"Lois, call me…this is important!"  
She grabbed her keys and suddenly she was wishing that she could super speed. Leaving Isis, she headed straight to the Talon.

* * *

Her phone rang again and she ignored it. She wasn't going to answer anyone. She wasn't going to try to sleep; she was going to find what she had to before she did anything else. She had tried to sleep, only to wake up with an urgency that she couldn't explain.

Shelby was following her, and she happened to be sneezing all around the farm. He looked up at Lois and whined.

"I know, I miss him too….But maybe you can help me figure out why I'm dreaming about him….maybe I can find whatever it is that I'm supposed to find…and I can…"

But she didn't finish…she didn't feel like she could do anything. She had stopped the medicine, she wasn't sleeping, and she felt heavy with depression. No longer numb, she decided to get up and start moving, just as she had when her mother died.

Searching through the house, with Shelby at her heels…she finally gave up finding anything in the house, looking out the window; it was the one place she didn't want to go.

Walking out the door, the moon hung above the barn like an ornament. The stars were clear and bright. A large one hovered above the barn, pointing the way.

"Come on boy; don't make me do this by myself."

She slowly walked to the doors they were closed. Pulling on them, they seemed stuck at first, but after a couple of pulls, they opened. Wind rushed around her, and she looked around behind her, but there was nothing there.

"Clark, you better not be haunting me, I swear…I'll kill you if you are!"

Shelby barked at the sound of his friends name. Lois looked at him and smiled. She then leaned down and rubbed his head… "Stay close boy…" she felt nervous. It was as if no one had been in the barn for months. Musty and dusty, it even had spider webs growing. She turned on the flashlight and made her way up the stairs, to his loft…his fortress of solitude. She couldn't remember if she had heard him call it that, or Chloe. It suited his loft whoever said it first.

She sat down at the couch and wondered what she would find in such a large place. "God Shelby where do I start?"

He laid his head in her lap, and once again, she sneezed. And then she saw his trunk, the one he kept locked. Sitting right in front of her. She raised an eyebrow, took something out of her pocket, and began to pick the lock. Two seconds later, it popped open.

"Sorry about this Smallville…"

She opened the trunk and found all sorts of weird things, books with those Indian drawings, and papers with them, a football jersey, a football, and then something wrapped in cloth, she unfolded the cloth only to find a bracelet.

"Hmm. Secret girlfriend keepsake?" she started to put it down, and suddenly Shelby was barking, it was emitting a high frequency noise, but she didn't hear it. but she could see he was clearly barking because she had set it down. "Okay okay…"She picked it back up and he stopped barking. Sighing she put it in her pocket, and started down the stairs, she started looking through everything, the tool box, the bench, the ugly green tractor that Clark could never fix. Walking around in frustration staring at the floor, she asked Shelby, "You don't think he put it under the hay do you?"

Shelby just looked at her.  
"I didn't think so….God Clark…what am I even looking for?"

Then she saw it, the floorboard. And she realized it was loose. Rushing over she pulled it open and sitting underneath was a box. When she opened it, there it was the octagon. She had no idea what it was, but somehow she knew…this was it. This is what she needed to find. Jumping up she rushed out to her car, calling after Shelby, she said…

"Come-on boy, we have a cave to go to…"


	5. HOPE

**CHAPTER FIVE**

**HOPE**

Lex was sitting up and he was watching Kara. He was surrounded by the most amazing underground city, and Kara seemed as if she was at the helm of everything. The people were dressed in desert like rags and leather like artifacts. Weapons and food, and corridors. He hadn't seen any of it. When he tried to get up his legs gave out and in an instant Kara was at his side.

She helped him to the ground, and found he wasn't letting go of her.  
She looked at him with a half scolding smile.

"That was it…that was one more time…and…"

She sat down in front of him, took his hand, and squeezed it.

"Where am I?"

She smiled at him, "Hell…or the phantom zone…take your pick."

He looked away. He belonged in hell, she didn't. He did what he thought was right…and yet he felt as if he had betrayed his only family, his only friend.

He hadn't believed in Clark. His final sin. He didn't believe Clark could withstand whatever evil was coming his way. So he took matters in his on hands. "At least this way, he died innocent…"

But then he hadn't died…so maybe Clark hadn't…

A sudden change in his face told Kara that Lex was anxious about something.

"Where did you find me?"

"What difference does it make?"

"Was I alone? Was there any one else, any sign of anyone else…was there?"

"No, Lex…calm down….I found you alone…What is it?"

He turned his head away from her; he didn't want to look at her.

"What is it Lex…what have you done?"

He hesitated and then looked at her and quickly confessed,

"I think I killed Clark…"

* * *

Lois was driving to the only place that she could think of. The cave.

She was glad for Shelby's company. She had driven to the neighbors to get him. They didn't understand how she could want a dog so bad, when she kept sneezing every time he came near her. With him beside her, she felt some strange connection to Clark.

Getting out of the car, he fell in pace beside her. When she walked in the cave, she had no idea what she was supposed to do. Bracelet in pocket, and the strange octagon in hand she cautiously made her way to the inside. She looked at the strange drawings on the walls.

Two steps and she found the elusive briefcase; Shelby ran right towards it and started barking at her.

"How the hell?" she looked at Shelby and said… "You want to carry some of this for me?" She picked up the briefcase, and walked in circles and lost track of time, but she was shocked out of her trance when Shelby started barking again. Looking around, it was the wall behind her, and one of the shapes was lit up. She looked at Shelby and muttered "Easy boy." And then touched the symbol. The wall opened, and she walked inside. There it was, the table, she of course had no idea, but there was an empty place glowing and so was the octagon. She knew what to do.

"Here goes nothing…"

Shelby barked as she placed the octagon in the slot, and then the door closed and every thing grew too bright. On the table, a diamond shape crystal was glowing. When she reached out and touched it she was blinded, and cold…she was freezing cold. Out of nowhere, crystal rods started shooting up from the ground all around her. She realized that she was no longer in the cave. Shelby wasn't with her. She was alone, and she was terrified. But her thoughts were interrupted by a booming voice that surrounded her.

"Lo-is…You have come…you must act quickly there is no time left."

It was the voice from her dreams…and it was more frightening in her waking hours.

"I have to help Clark, Do you know Clark? He's…"

"Then you must do as I say…"

"Who are you?" She asked in a mixture of fear and anger.

"I am Jor-el…I am his father."

* * *

"It's the pyramid…the one we've been hunting for…Lois has it."

"Ollie, Lois loss the briefcase…She's not here and she's not answering her phone, Ollie I'm scared."

"She has the pyramid?!" Lana interjected. Chloe was on speaker-phone, and Oliver and Lana was still in his jet on the way back from California.

"She could be hurt…"

"She lied to us, what is she doing with the pyramid anyway?" Lana said angrily.

"She lied to _you_, she has no idea the pyramid could bring Clark back." Chloe shot back

"We should have told her Chloe…"

Ollie interrupted…"She lost it? How did she loose it?"

"She had some sort of blackout…"

"So we have no pyramid, we have no crystal….time is running out Chloe…We have to find her before its too late." Lana said on the verge of tears.

"I've looked everywhere…I don't know where else to look…what else to do."

Ollie didn't want to hear anymore. He wasn't going to be defeated…not this time.  
This time, he was going to save Clark.

"We'll find her, and we'll find the pyramid."


	6. THE POWER TO LIVE

**THE POWER TO LIVE**

**CHAPTER SIX**

"Today your life will change…it will never again be your own. Do you understand Lois?"

"No! I don't understand any of this…but it doesn't matter!

Be careful Lois of your emotions Lois...you must understand that after this your life will no longer be your own...But Kal-el's

"I don't care! Look, If you know how to bring him back, then let's just do it!"

"Very well…First you must step into the portal on the pedestal…you will need to be strong enough to open the mausoleum, and fast enough to do this within the hour. The portal will give you powers…but they will only last a few hours."

She said nothing but went to the pedestal and stood, and then she was surrounded by light and heat and she felt electricity pulsing through her, when it was done, she almost fell when the transparent wall lifted.  
Steadying herself, she walked away from the pedestal and looked up at the ice ceiling.

"Now what?"

"You must remove him and bring him into the sun, and place the pyramid on him, it will take moments for him to come too, and then you must bring him here. Don't let anything or anyone stop you."

"Got it…Now how do I get out of here?"

"You have a bracelet;you MUST put it on your left wrist. Then I will send you back."

She raised an eyebrow and put it on as he instructed. Another moment and she was back in the cave staring at Shelby while he was barking at her. When she tried to run toward him, she ran right past him and out of the cave in what seemed like a fraction of a second.

"Whoa!" She said in disbelieve. Smiling for the first time in a while, she took off toward Clark's grave. And for the first time in month's she wasn't bringing a rose."

She was the only one that he could hear and feel. She never left him. He would have drowned from loneliness if it weren't for her.

He found her in her dreams. At first, he thought it was by accident, and then later, he willed his way into her mind. He couldn't take it. She was there, grieving for him. He never would have guessed. He began to try to comfort her. And then he began to touch her and hold her, and then he began to kiss her.

He was trapped in a state of unconsciousness alone with his thoughts-and it was the worst kind of hell.

Guilt and regrets were his only friends until he started hearing her.

Her emotions were so strong that it was impossible for him not to reach out to her. When he found a way into her mind, he felt the sweetest relieve. It gave him hope.

It also made her his obsession. Something he never imagined would happen. But there it was. And then it hit him, maybe he could have her find the key to the cave…if she could contact Jor-el, then maybe Jor-el could free him. And then he started trying to contact her nightly. It was easier then he thought.

Sensing it was night, he began reaching out with his mind, and found she was not asleep.

Alone, he felt alone when he could not reach her. He felt as if life was over but he didn't stop trying. Hours later he let him self slip…he wasn't going to see her, not tonight.  
And then it happened. Light and warmth….

"What the hell?" he heard himself say


	7. AND THE POWER TO LOVE

**AND THE POWER TO LOVE**

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

Chloe was surprised by what she saw on the satellite images. Magnified to the strongest degree…it was a flash of energy at the fortress, that a moment later was a flash of energy at the caves in smallville. It meant one thing…the crystal that the fortress was born from, was back at the caves.

Before she could dial Oliver, her phone rang…it was him

"The GPS I put on Lois finally showed up on the grid, I think found out where she is…"

"Where is she?"

"She just left the cave…Chloe she's at the cemetery…"

"I'm on my way…"

"Wait…Chloe…the thing is….she's moving fast…really fast…"

"Are we talking…speeding car fast?"

"No…we're talking Clark Kent fast. Chloe, we don't what is going on….she could be dangerous."

"If it's even her…the GPS is in her cell phone…what if it's not her?" …?"

"I don't know, but we need to find out." Ollie looked out the plane window and then back at Lana.

"I'm landing now…Lana and I will meet you at the cemetery."

Chloe hung up… and said…"Lois…what has happened to you?"

* * *

"Here goes nothing…" Lois walked over to the cold white stone-wall and pushed on it with her hand. A hole the size of her fist crumbled beneath her hand. She stepped back in amazement. Looking through the hole, she saw it…his coffin. Her heart fell. She put both hands back on the stone and pulled the large block off and dropped it to one side. Rushing inside, she quickly lifted the lid and saw him lying there. He looked different than he did when he died…he seemed like he was asleep. She wasted no time; she lifted him out of the coffin as if he weighed nothing. Still amazed and shocked, she took him out into the sunlight. When the sun shone on his face, she laid him down and put the pyramid on him. Suddenly it lit up, just as it did when she was a little girl. But this time all she could see was light…bright white light it surround him and her and it suddenly was not just bright, but warm…and then hot…finally she heard a faint noise escape Clark's lips…. "What the….?"

His eyes were still closed his seemed as if he was still unconscious. But the light and heat was gone, and the pyramid looked like a burnt piece of glass…it looked nothing like it did moments ago. Lifting him back up, she looked around before taking off, and then she saw them…Lana was standing a couple of hundred feet away, and then Ollie running behind Lana. She took off. And in a moment, she was back in the cave. Shelby barking at her, she laid Clark on the slab. She took the octagon out of her pocket, and started to place it in the slot. But then she hesitated. She looked down on his face, and smoothed his hair back and kissed him on his lips. When she felt they were warm, hope bubbled up in her heart. She quickly placed the piece in the slot, and found herself back in the ice fortress, and Clark was in front of her, on a slab of what looked like ice.

"You have acted quickly Lois…you have done well."

"Yea well, he's still not awake yet...so do what you need to do…bring him back."

"Take this crystal and put it above him…"

A crystal rod floated in the air. Lois grabbed it and started to lay it on his chest when the crystal started to float.

"Now what?"

"Now we must wait."

"Great…can you turn up the heat while we are waiting?"

She looked around the ceiling and the voice did not answer. She started to reach out to touch Clark forehead, only to be swept away by a blast of cold air. Struggling to her feat, she shouted sarcastically… "I said heat! Not AC!"

"You must wait until his body and mind is rejuvenated before you bond with him."

"WHOA!...What?"

"i know you understand. Your denials are not necessary here. You mind and emotions are transparent in this fortress."

"Great…so you can read minds too" she mumbled to her heart beating out of her chest, she looked around and she asked herself…"What am I getting myself into?"

"He will need part of your life force to heal, it will weaken you at first…but you will recover."

"But you said bond…I don't understand what's going to happen to me…to us?"

"For the moment, you will become his compnion...steward…or guardian...soul mate…there is not a human word that adequately describes this transformation…"

"I don't understand…"

"You will become his eyes and ears, when he is confused. You will remind him of his destiny and responsibilities. You will protect him from anyone that wishes to harm him…You will warn him when he is in danger, and when he is in danger of letting his emotions rule him, you will keep him grounded."

"How am I supposed to do all that? I'm not exactly the calmest person…besides, he doesn't need me to do all that…he is the most honorable grounded man I know."

"This is also what makes him the most vulnerable that is why he is here now."

The truth of Jor-el's word made her feel weak with fear. Then the light that was dancing around Clark faded, and Jor-el spoke once more. "Now, it is time…"

Lois looked around and was afraid. She slowly walked over and touched his hair, softly brushing it out of his face.

"Take his left hand with yours, and then touch the bracelet to his head."

Nervously taking his hand in hers, she did as Jor-el asked. And then suddenly all was darkness.

He was swimming, swimming in light. It was the most exquisite feeling. All his physical pain had disappeared. All of his mental anguish disappeared. He felt freedom like he had never felt before. Burdens gone….all his memories was pleasant…only the pleasant ones were near his mind. Lois was somewhere in a distance…behind a veil hanging from ice…and then she passed him he reached out to her and she crashed into him. She was everywhere…she saw all his memories…his deepest thoughts…fears…his mistakes. Suddenly he began to feel pain again, and then anguish he screamed her name and suddenly he woke up. He was in the Ice fortress once again, and Lois was passed out on top of him.

He screamed one word…

"Noooooo!"


	8. COMA

**COMA**

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

"That was Lois!"

"Lana, calm down…what did you see?"

Lana was shaking, she was afraid for Clark. She wasn't sure what Lois was doing. If Brainiac had infected her, then Clark was in danger and there was no time left.

"She was carrying him…like he weighed nothing…she looked right at me…and she didn't say anything…"

Ollie looked around the empty mausoleum and the empty grave and back at Lana.

"She must be headed for the cave…let's go, we're wasting time here."

"Ollie…I'm scared…why wouldn't she say anything…if it was really her…why wouldn't…"

"Wait…you just said it was her…what do you mean?"

"It could be Brainiac…if he infected her…"

"Then we don't have a moment to loose…call Chloe…see if she can catch her." He was running as he spoke, and he hoped like hell Lana was wrong.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Even in the phantom zone, Kara was strong. She could have hurled Lex across the cave and not broke a sweat. She didn't, but she wanted too.

She was frowning at him and shot up on her feet, putting a few feet of distance between them, she turned around, looked at him, and said-

"How could you? I never thought you were that evil Lex!"

"I did what I thought I had to do…"

"In that case …"

She picked him up by the collar and slammed him against the wall…. "You're on your own…I'm through with you!"

She let go of him and walked away quickly, but before she walked out of sight…he hollered back at her…

"Doomsday!"

She turned around disbelieving what he had just said. Slowly walking toward him she leaned down in front of him. She could see the sweat and fear and longing in his eyes. There was always a longing when he looked at her. She felt it too, even now. But this was serious. Doomsday meant the end of everything, and the birth of hell, and that meant that this time, Lex wasn't the bad guy.

"Tell me what happened Lex…don't leave anything out…"

He was carrying her in his arms. Screaming at the top of his lungs.

"Noooooo!"

"Noooooo!"

"What have you done to her? Bring her back!"

"She is not lost Kal-el…Her body will need time to rejuvenate."

"She has no pulse…she's not breathing….bring her back!"

"Her body is still alive. Take her home with you and stay with her until she wakes."

"And how long will that take?"

"The human body is slow to heal Kal-el…it could take weeks for her to start to recover."

"This is your doing….I want no part of your destiny…I'm tired of the ones I love getting hurt…and for what?"

"You called out to her Kal-el…And by doing so you choose to embrace your destiny…"

"I didn't want her to get hurt! Undo this…Please Jor-el."

"Take her home with you Kal-el…and stay with her…that is all you can do for now…"

She could see him and feel him, but she couldn't communicate with him. She heard his cries to his father, slowly his feelings would merge with hers…it was a new sensation. As emotional as she was it made her more emotional.

It wasn't fair.

He could fill her mind and emotions and she couldn't torment him with her emotions.

So many days alone, so many wishes and dreams unfulfilled…and now…nothing was as she imagined when she started the quest to save Clark Kent.

"I don't care…I'll do anything…" she told her self.

It was dark, she couldn't see anything at first but somehow she could feel her way around. And then she saw them, flashes of images that filled his thoughts. Clark was a lot more burdened than she would have ever imagined. Deep within the recesses of his mind, she found a whole mountain of worries. Worries that literally tied him up. One of the reoccurring worries was about her…she was constantly getting in trouble and then her being killed. She watched him save her life many times in his memories and so many of those times she had never known that he had done anything. She felt blessed and guilty all at once. She had to do whatever it took to help him.

"At least I can ease one of his burdens…," she thought to herself as she roamed the recesses of his mind. She decided to try her best to not to put him in those situations anymore.

Other things popped up, Chloe feelings for him were unreturned and made him feel guilty for all the times she helped him, which sometimes was on a daily bases. Every time someone got hurt, he felt responsible. She walked around looking for a way out, and finding none. She suddenly was in the caves, and then at the farm, but her feet wasn't on the ground. Her mind was pulling away from his she realized, because she was being carried by him.

She felt Clark's voice speak to her, but she didn't actually hear it.

"It's okay I've got you…" Clark looked at her and gently laid her on the bed and brushed the hair out of her face. He then looked over at the door at Shelby and said, "Stay with her, okay?"

Shelby sauntered over to the bed and than looked back at Clark

"Yea…he's got me all right…and there's no escape now…." A smile danced across her mind, but her face showed no emotion.

Then he took her cell phone out of her pocket and called Oliver. But all he got was Ollie's voice mail. Upset he left a frantic message.

"Oliver…It's me Clark…I need you help now! Its Lois….She's in a coma."

By the time Chloe made it to the grave, she had already gotten a call from Ollie, and so she turned around and headed towards the caves and met Ollie and Lana coming out of them.

"Don't tell me we're too late!"

"There's no sign of her or Clark…or any of the crystal for that matter." Lana said quickly.

"Is she still on your radar?"

"No….It's like the signal is being scrambled…" Ollie looked down at his phone, then back at Chloe, and asked her… "Chloe do you think Brainiac has something to do with this?"

"Like what?"

"He could have infected her Chloe…if he has taken Lois over…then there's no telling what he is planning"

"No. Lana It can't be…If Brainiac had taken over Lois I think I would have noticed." She was shaking her head as she spoke.

"Then why all the secrets? Why didn't she just tell us what she's doing?"

"We can't just stand here…we have to find them…" Ollie said in frustration.

"If this is Brainiac…we need a plan…" Lana looked at both of them and said …Let's go to Isis."

Clark came up the stair with a cup of coffee…setting it by her he hoped she would come to…nothing.

"I heard you…I heard everything you said…and I know how you feel."

He set down on the bed by her and started stoking her hair, cupping her cheek. He leaned in and kissed her lips…thinking of the fairytale where the princess woke up from her lovers kiss. Nothing.

A tear fell on his cheek as he lifted his head. He wanted nothing more than to take it all back.

"Come-on Lois….you have to fight this...you're strong…."

He crawled over her and lay down beside her. Wrapping his arm around her, he tucked her head under his arm and put his nose close to her hair. Closing his eyes, he breathed in her fragrance and waited.

But he wasn't going to wait long….whatever he had to do….he was going to do it.

"So if Brainiac is fuel by electricity…then what we need is something that would put out his lights."

"Like what?" Chloe asked, she wasn't sure if any of this was going to help.

"A load bank…" Oliver answered

"A load bank?" Chloe frowned "no way am I risking my cousins life….we don't even know what has happened

"Clark told me that he had gotten rid of Brainiac by overloading him with power….I can rig something…the thing is…I don't know how to do this and protect Lois." Oliver was searching through the computer, and was looking at the power grid that powered all of metropolis."

"We are not doing this!"

"Chloe…it might be our only hope!" Lana said pleadingly.

She had felt the affects of Fine, and she was frightened for Clark. Having him invade her gave Lana a glimpse of his plans for Clark…and she knew that Chloe knew as well that what he had in store was horrific.

"I'm not doing this… We are not going to jump to conclusions, not until I get some answers!"

Ollie walked over to them and interrupted them… "Well we can go get those answers now. Lois is back on the grid again….and this time…she's at the farm."


	9. ALIVE

**ALIVE**

He met them at the door. They had no idea that what Ollie heard was really Clark on his Voice mail. He looked like nothing had ever happened. Chloe grabbed him first, she didn't care that it would never be between them, and suddenly she was just glad he was alive. Lana stood in shock at the site of him on the porch, frozen in her tracks. She was still convinced that Brainiac was behind this.

Oliver walked toward him and showed him the front page of the Daily Planet… "Clark Kent Alive…"

It had a story written by Lois reporting that he was in the witness protection program all this time. After certain criminals of the place in Montana, there was no need for him to be in hiding. It was a lie…they all knew she had gotten the pyramid and it had saved him.  
Finally Lana made a move towards him and hugged him, he was glad to see all of them, but Lana was not going to be happy about what he was going to have to tell her. He felt guilty, but still he was happy.

"Clark…where is Lois…you said you were worried about her…"

"Upstairs…she's in a coma….I can't bring her to….she saved my life."

Lana had pulled away and started shaking her head "Clark, we didn't tell her about you….she found things that she didn't know about….She's infected…I think Braniac is behind this…"  
"Brainiac? No…she not infected…"

"Clark...I don't want to believe it either…but how else would she know what to do?" Chloe added.

"It was me…I connected with her somehow, and then…it was Jor-el that did the rest."

"What do you mean you connected with her?" Lana asked with a hint of jealously.  
He frowned; neither Lana nor Oliver was going to like this. "I heard her talking to me, when she came to the cemetery…and then I found I was able to talk to her when she dreamed…"

"That's…amazing." Chloe said. Lana didn't think so.

"So… what? You shared her dreams with her?" Ollie asked.

"Clark, why didn't you reach out to me or Chloe? I mean…why her?"

"Yea…I would like to know that as well!"

"She was the only one I could hear…"

"It doesn't matter…what's important is that you're back and you're fine." Chloe said trying to be a voice of reason."

"You're right." Lana said, but when she leaned in to kiss him, he pulled away. Lana just Looked at him and wondered how well Lois had connected to him. She gave him a questioning look, but he turned to Ollie and said…"I don't dare take her to a hospital…I don't know what has happened, can you get someone to come here? "

"Clark, I agree with Lana, Brainiac could be behind all of this…."

"There is no way she was infected by Brainiac!"

"Clark, how can you be so sure?" Lana asked

"You have to trust me…and we don't have time to be arguing!"

"Clark, she knew about the pyramid, how she know what to do?" Chloe said in all seriousness.

"Because Jor-el called to her, and when she brought me to my fortress, she gave part of her life force to save me!"

"That doesn't mean Brainiac hasn't infected her!"

"Lana, I shared her thoughts, and she shared mine…and Brainiac wasn't there."

"So what else aren't you telling us?" Ollie asked with a hint of jealousy in his voice.

"Lois and I…" He hesitated and turned around in a circle. He looked to Chloe for help, but her mouth was hanging open. He continued nervously,

"...The ceremony she performed….it means we're married."


	10. STAR

**S.T.A.R.**

Dr Albert Michaels from STAR laboratories, (The Scientific and Technological Advanced Research Labs) came with a van of equipment and people. STAR laboratories, started by Oliver Queen was his attempt to equalize the many meteor inflicted and alien threats against metropolis and the world. After Clark died, he realized he couldn't rely on Clark and his powers to save the world, and the threats were just as alive as they were before his death.

Chloe was outside with a tearful Lana. She was attempting to get her to calm down.

"Why? why her and not me?"

"I don't know Lana..."

"They don't even like each other..."

"That's what I thought, but when Clark died, Lois toke it pretty hard. I never seen her so lost, all this time, they've had a closer connection than any of us thought."

"Damn her..." Lana said with tears

"Yea, that's what I used to say about you..." Chloe answered with a smile.

Inside the house, Clark was pacing and Oliver was watching him as he sat at the Kent's kitchen table.

A woman walked down the stairs and looked around, seeing Oliver and Clark, she introduced herself…

"I'm Dr. Jenet Klyburn can we sit down over there?"

"How is she?"

"Can we sit down?"

Clark just looked at her and nervously walked over to the kitchen table. Ollie sat next to him and put his arm on Clark's shoulder.

"So Doc, what can you tell us?"

"Well, when we ran a blood test, we discovered that the structure of her blood has changed."

"Changed how?"

"It seems that it is now denser and very similar to your blood…did you give her a transfusion?" she was looking at Clark when she asked.

"No, I was passed out, and she performed a ceremony…a Kryptonian ceremony, she shared her life force with me, that's why I'm alive…she saved my life. Please, can you tell me how she is?"

"First, we don't believe there is anything wrong with her body or her brain, however…"

"What? Why is she still asleep?" Clark asked anxiously.

"The best we can determine, her brain is in some sort of…gestation/hibernation type of development."

"Gestation? As in what…like a fetus?" Ollie asked.

"Not exactly, he brain mainly is experiencing burst of electrical activity, similar to the growth spurt in the brain of an infant. The remarkable thing is that there is evidence of her generating Brain waves similar to radio waves, but at a much much higher frequency"

"What is happening to her?" Ollie asked quickly

"It must be how she's able to communicate with me."

"Wait! She's communicating with you?" the doctor replied quickly, "Don't you think that's something you should have mentioned?"

"I'm sorry, it's only in spurts, she feels trapped, she's….I can sense her roaming through my memories." Every once in a while, she would be there in his mind touching things that made him blush, like the time she opened the bathroom door naked. He would try not to blush, but it was pretty hard. It made him feel hopeful.

"Well that would explain the radio like waves being transmitted from her, but the problem is, it is very tiring for her, the electrical impulses her mind is generating expends a lot of energy, this is why she is still in a coma."

"Can't you make her stop?" Lana walked in with Chloe standing beside her; She was in denial more than ever. She wanted Lois gone and out of Clark's life. She knew the jealousy was wrong, but the thought that he was no longer hers...was killing her.

"Her brain is redeveloping and evolving, if we attempt to interfere with the process, it could damage her brain permanently."

Clark rose up and walked over to the doctor and put himself between the doctor and Lana. "No one is going to do anything without my permission." He said firmly folding his arms. Lana's face dropped a mile, along with her heart.

"Is she going to be okay?" Chloe asked anxiously as she laid a hand on Lana's arm.

Dr. Klyburn answered sympathetically, "She'll be just fine…it's just going to take a while for her to come too."

"How long is a while?" Clark asked quickly as he took a step closer.

"At this point, we have no way of knowing."

"If she's communicating with you, and she has your blood, I would like to do some test on you Mr. Kent." A man walked over and held out his hand, "I'm Dr Albert Micheal's."

"I'll do anything to help get her better." Clark turned and answered quickly. And as he shook the Dr. Micheal's hand, a burst of silver flashed in his eyes for a split second.

No one saw it.


	11. POSSESSED

**POSSESSED**

Lois saw it. She suddenly understood part of what her commitment to Clark involved. She wondered if she would have as strong a connection when she woke up…if she ever woke up.

She had been whispering into Clark's mind that he needed coffee and he was ignoring her. That's when she saw the flash of silver in the doctor's eyes.

"Jor-el! Jor-el!"

She heard no answer.

She started calling for Clark to come to her…Maybe if he came up to the room she was in, maybe she could stop him

"Clark…I need you….Clark….Clark! Please Clark…answer me!"

Clark had the strangest craving for coffee. He figured it was something to do with the mind meld between him and Lois, but he wasn't sure.

"Excellent, if you would follow me up stairs, I would like to get started immediately."

Clark followed him like a sheep going to his slaughter….Lois felt him coming near, but she was still unable to connect with her own body.  
Clark sat down in a chair next to him, as Chloe and Lana followed him up the stairs. The first thing the doctor did was take out a syringe.  
Clark smiled slightly and said, "I'm afraid that won't work on me."

"It's made of a Meteor rock residue,"

"Hold on doctor…Lana spoke up quickly…how do you know what to use?" and then snatching the syringe from his hands, she asked…. "Just what are you up to?"

"Relax Miss Lang….I'm only taking a blood sample. I have known about the traveler since my days at the Swan Institute…in fact Dr. Virgil Swan was a good friend of mine."

Lana looked at him suspiciously. But Clark broke in and said "Lana, it's okay, give him the needle…"

Reluctantly she handed it back to him.

"Can we trust him?" Chloe asked Ollie quietly…

"I've known him since I was a kid; he would never do anything to hurt anyone."  
Chloe nodded but she had a feeling in his gut; one she should have listened too.

The first thing the doctor did was take four vials of blood; he then marked them and put them in his pocket. He was going to make his own army of clones, with the strength of Kal-el, and he was going to clone Lois as well. The army of New Krypton would be born from their blood and seed.

_"When I am done with them they both will be dead, and so will the rest of this miserable planet."_

Milton Fine was underestimating the degree of progress that Lois had made. He was sure he could walk away without being caught. He walked over to Lois and just as he tried taking her blood, her eyes opened and she grabbed him by the throat, her eyes were a dark red, and it looked as if she was in a trance. To everyone's surprise, she stood up and started squeezing. The Doctor made gasping sounds as Brainiac was caught off guard. Before he could go on the attack, she had grabbed the vials of blood and threw them across the room with her other hand. All of them one shattered, along with Brainiac's plans.

"Lois! Let him go!" Clark shouted,

She looked over to him and shot fire out of her eyes, knocking him back.

"I told you she was possessed by Brainiac!" Lana said, as she rushed over to Clark, Chloe and Ollie went to try to free the doctor, from her grip, but as they did, that's when Brainiac made his move.  
He stuck out his finger, and started to probe Lois's brain.

"Nooo!"

Fear shook Clark at his very core; it took a microsecond for Clark to pull him off her. Lois fell to the bed as Brainiac threw Clark out of the window, and then followed him. Ollie was on the phone and out of the room and house in a second. He wasn't going to let Clark fight this one alone.

"Oh my God…Lois!" Chloe ran to her cousin, and felt frantically for a pulse she was relieved to find Lois breathing.

Dr Klyburn walked in the room, in a state of shock, she had seen Clark being thrown out, and Michaels following him out the same window. Chloe saw her enter the room and shouted- "Stay there! You're not getting anywhere near either of them!"

"I don't know what happened…This couldn't have been Dr. Michaels…he would never…Oh my God. If that wasn't him…then what has happened to him?" Dr. Klyburn worried aloud. Lana walked over and looked at the doctor, and the touching her face she saw there was no part of fine in her.

"She had nothing to do with this." Lana stated. Then she walked over to stand beside Chloe.

"Her eyes…check her eyes!" Lana said firmly

Milky white, just as Lana's had been.

"What are we going to do?" Chloe said desperately.

"Brainiac won't free her, he wants to destroy Clark…I felt it when he attacked me."

"Then how did you escape?" It was Dr. Klyburn.

"He was initially weakened when Clark overloaded him with voltage, but he has restructured his mental faculties to protect his power to control minds, he is not as strong as he was, but he can devastate Clark much easier this way…"

"Just take away anyone who loves him, oh God…" Chloe started crying. "This is it…it's over for her isn't it?"

Lana put her arm around Chloe and said, "Don't give up hope yet…I have an idea on how to save her."


	12. SAVING LOIS

**SAVING LOIS**

"Shouldn't we wait for Clark before we do this?" Chloe said anxiously  
She doubted Lana's motivations. Even if it worked, what would stop Brainiac from trying to infect her again? Chloe looked at Lana and remembered a conversation that she had with her over a year ago.

"_I would do anything for Clark…"_

"_Even kill…what a lucky guy."_

"_What the textbook left out is that ISIS is also the goddess of the underworld. She's responsible for bring the great God Ra to his knees."_

"_You believe that I would do that to Clark?"_

"_Not intentionally, But I realize now that you're capable of it…You should just know that I'm not going to let that happen."_

Now standing across from Lana, she wondered if she needed to intervene, when Dr. Klyburn walked in with some equipment from Somerholt.

"According to her vital signs her blood pressure is sky high, her temperature is 106 and rising, her organs are being cooked…we don't have much time…he's killing her…from the inside out."

"Why? Why would Brainiac do such a thing?" Lana asked as she shook her head.

"Because she's his guardian, without her…he's much more vulnerable." Chloe answered warily.

Dr Klyburn set up the equipment, and Lana made some adjustments to the machine.

"How far back are we taking her memory?" Chloe looked at Lana.

"Just far enough back to rid her of the virus that he implanted."

"How can we be sure this will work?"

"We can't be sure, but for Kal-el sake, I hope it does."  
"It was Dr. Klyburn that had answered Chloe. Chloe could sense the urgency Lana looked over and said…

"I'm ready. Let's do it."

Chloe watched as time literally went back for Lois, the monitor the doctor was watching counted back minutes, and suddenly it spiked to days, how many Chloe wasn't sure, but suddenly she realized what Lana was doing. She was trying to erase Clark from Lois's mind, literally. She rushed over, pushed at the machine, and shouted…

"Stop…she's losing him!"

She pushed Lana on to the floor, and pulled the machine away from Lois's head.

"Are you Mad? Chloe! She's not recovered yet!" Lana screamed as she pushed herself up off the floor. She told herself that it was necessary; that they had to be sure that every bit of Brainiac was gone. She knew she was lying to herself. She wanted Clark for herself. Still she kept up a wall of denial.

"What's going on?" Oliver asked, standing in the doorway with Clark behind him, the Dr. Spoke up, trying to calm everyone she started spouting off Lois's vital signs.

"I think we've done it, her blood pressures normal, her temperatures normal. The only thing I see is an evidence of a concussion, it's aside affect of the device, she will recover from that after a day or two of rest."

Clark didn't bother asking anything, he was at Lois's side in an instant. He gently touched her face, and spoke her name. "Lois…it's okay…I'm here now…I'm not letting anything happen to you." She didn't respond, it was as if she was in a deep sleep.

"Lois?" he held her face in his hands and started crying. Angry, he got up and walked over to Lana who was having a staring contest with Chloe.

"What have you done?" Clark walked over to Lana, and his eyes spoke volumes. There was no love left in them.

"She saved her life…" Dr. Klyburn spoke up. Clark slanted his head and then he looked over at Chloe.

"What just happened here?"

She used the mind wipe device to remove Brainiac's….virus from her mind; the thing is…I don't know how much time she's lost…days…Months..." she looked back over at Lana with a silent accusation.

He looked over at Lana and then the doctor.

"Can you tell me how far back she's gone?"

"There's no way of knowing until she wakes up." The doctor hesitated, and then placing her hand on his arm, she said… "You must know that if she hadn't come up with this idea…Lois would be dead right now."

He simply shook his head and turned back to look at her. "Go leave. Now…everyone please, just leave me alone with her."

"Here's my card…call me the moment she wakes up."

Lana looked over at Clark, and whispered the words…"I'm sorry…but we have to be sure…there is no telling how deep he went into her mind."

He just looked at her and nodded slightly. His heart was breaking…the chance that Lois might not remember him…or at least all that had happened between them…he might loose her before he ever got to her.

He pushed tears back and watched everyone leave the room; Chloe hesitated and then touched his shoulder…

"Clark?" he looked at her but said nothing. "She might not remember what happened, but her feelings for you are still there…your death…it devastated her Clark…Don't ever forget, she's the reason you're here!"

He reached out and hugged her. "I'll call you when she wakes up."

Walking over to the bed, he sat down and caressed her face. He leaned down and kissed her ever so gently and whispered….

"Don't leave me…"


	13. WAKING UP

**WAKING UP**

Slowly the sensation of light started to pound throughout her head. The bed she was in was entirely too soft. Something was not right. She started to make a mental list in her head.

_"Talon…no  
"Dads…Hell no!"  
"Am I on assignment?... Who knows?" _As a pain shot through her brain suddenly. she didn't dare open her eyes, in case the appearance of daylight might make her head burst from pain.

_"Hung-over…!"_She was convinced she was hung-over. _"I thought I went home after Clark broke down…why would I be hung over?"_She figured she had to have taken him out for a beer…but where the hell was she now?

_"Great…Good one Lo…"_

She started patting the mattress around her; she reached out and tried to find a nightstand finding only air. She moaned while she was, that's when a very naked arm pulled her to a wall of solid chest…a solid and naked chest. Suddenly she realized she was not alone. The hard wall in front of her was cradling her, and was very solid and well defined. Her hands were having a field day, and she realized it a little too late when a man's hand cupped hers and brought her palm to a pair of lips, which kissed the center very gently.

_"Clothes! Please let me wearing some clothes!" _She had a shirt on, but was missing her jeans. _"Was I wearing jeans?"_  
_"Count to ten, open your eyes…it can't be that bad…one two threeee…"_

"Lois?"

She quickly pulled her hand out of his and patted the chest again for good measure….she was hallucinating…she had to be…never in a million years would Clark ever entertain doing anything remotely mischievous with her…much less…would he ever…ever…

_"Would he?"_

A mouth found a place by between her shoulder and ear and started kissing it.  
A whisper in her ear "Are you awake?" sent shivers all down her spine.

He continued kissing her. Clark wasn't sure what she would remember or not, but he decided if he didn't hide the intimacy that he felt with her. He knew that when she woke up, it was better for both of them if was the first thing she encountered. The downside was that he was risking his life if she didn't remember what had happened between them. He smiled at the thought as he nuzzled her neck. _"Like it or not, thing have changed."_He repeated his question as he continued to kiss her.

"Lois…you awake?"

"Uhhh…Clark?" She whispered it as softly as she could…still unsure if she had dropped in the middle of a twilight zone dream.

He heard the disbelieve in her voice and hesitated, then took her lips right after he whispered "Then you are awake."

Many things rushed through her mind at that point. Heat rushing thorough her core was on the top of the list, his hands and what they were doing was another. Roaming all over her body…her body, first her back, her waist…her breast….she pushed on him only to find his hand on her backside. She pulled her head back and managed to escape his mouth for a split second.

That's when she felt it…a ring on her left hand…her eyes shot open and stared. And it wasn't just any ring, it was a ring that belonged to his grandmother…his grandmothers wedding ring…she looked at him finally and saw something in his eyes she had never seen before….possessiveness, lust…impatience….and something else, she stopped looking.

"What the hell???"

She pushed herself up and turned to find his left hand and on his hand was a wedding band as well. She turned to look back at him, and he stroked her hair away from her face… "What's the last thing you remember?"

She narrowed her eyes at him suspiciously and asked, "What's the last thing I'm supposed to remember?"

"Saving my life…that's the last thing you should remember."

"Was that before or after this?" She held up her hand

He smiled at her and said, "That's the biggest part of how you saved my life."

She sat up and stared at him. He was making no sense. Frustrated, she stuttered over her words in disbelieve as she tried to ask… "Are we…did we…I mean…have we…?"

"Yes we are married, It didn't exactly happen the way marriage here normally does …no we haven't…" and then shooting her a big smile he continued, "…not yet…"

"What do you mean it didn't happen the way marriages normally happen? Exactly how much time has passed?" And then shaking her head in shock, she asked, "You're not talking about a trip to Vegas are you?"

"No, actually it happened during a trip to the arctic."

"The arctic?" He could see the confusion in her eyes, he leaned in and whispered into her lips, "Trust me?"

She responded with a pounding heartbeat and stuttered again, "I…I…" the third attempt was drowned out by his mouth, and his hand clasping the back of her neck and his other hand around the small of her back, pulling her to him.

Finally when he let her up for air, her heart was beating fast and reeling with desire, she asked him,

"What in the hell have you done to me Smallville?"

He didn't answer her, instead, he stroked her hair and nuzzled her neck, it became very clear to Lois that what he was wanting and pressing for...and to make matters worse she was moaning every time his lips touched her skin, which for a guy was the proverbial green light to keep going.

A hand pressed against his chest, and he allowed her to push him away.

"First…you're going to tell me where my clothes are, then you're going to call Chloe and have her come over here and explain what the hell has happened to me, then…you're going to bring me coffee, and then you're going to get me something for a hangover…Got it?"

Clark smiled and leaned in and Lois raised an eyebrow and frowned at him…he lightly touched his lips to hers and then turned around and headed toward the door…  
_  
"How in the hell did I end up in his bed and married at that?" _her heart was still beating fast.

_"It's like I fell into the twilight zone." _She said to herself. Lois was aware that her feelings for Clark had been making her uncomfortable around him. She would feel a warm flush all over and would start to notice the uncomfortable silences, and then things would rush through her mind, like how good his arms felt around her. She had begun to tell herself that her feelings were a passing moment. But sitting in his bed, in his shirt, and not much else, she realized somehow things had changed drastically.

He was as close to a perfect guy a girl could get, except for his obsession with Lana…the whole reason she dismissed Clark as potential for anything except friendship. It could blow up in her face the moment Lana showed any interest in him, and the she would feel as if he had dropped her from the top of the Daily Planet, and her heart along with it. But when he kissed her, it was clear he wanted to do things she wasn't even sure he knew about…and without even thinking about it, she had been kissing him back and wanting more.

Suddenly she felt more vulnerable than she had ever felt in her entire life.

The thought made her quickly get up and start to tiptoe around his room. . She didn't see her clothes anywhere. She looked in his closet, his dresser...nothing. Blowing a hair out of her face in frustration She needed to get dressed quick before he got back and things got out of hand. She bent over and looked under his shirt barely covered her backside.

Clark stopped at the door and let his mouth hang open, of all the things for her to be doing, flashing her black lace underwear was more than he could take. He didn't dare move for fear he would unceremoniously flip her on her back.

When she got back up she muttered "crap…" and turned around.

He had been staring…and getting an eyeful. The look on his face said he was enjoying it.

Mortified didn't begin to describe how she felt. She started blabbing nervously.

"Coffee…great! Is Chloe on her way? How can you sleep on that mattress? Didn't you know it's bad for you back to sleep on a mattress that soft?" She was pacing around the room aimlessly…"And by the way…just what did you do with my clothesszz uhh….."

Suddenly an image of her backside came to her, crystal clear as if she was remembering something, she turned and looked straight at Clark and then saw a look in his eyes, she saw herself under him in her mind, and she heard his voice in her mind._ "Gosh what a nice aa" _

"Clark!" she shouted quickly before he could finish the thought

"WHAT??" He answered in surprise. He suddenly realized that she still had the connection to his mind; he was relieved and embarrassed all at once.

_"It's probably my imagination."_ She thought nervously to herself

_"No..it isn't your imagination..."_ She had glanced away, but she looked quickly back at him at the sound of his voice in her mind. She decided to ignore it.

"Ahh…uhh…Nothing! Oh yea…my clothes?"

He handed the cup to her instead. He was still staring at her anxiously and the look on his face spoke volumes.

He really was wanting to play house.


	14. TAKING IT SLOW

**TAKING IT SLOW**

_"It's probably my imagination__." She thought nervously to herself_

_"No...it isn't your imagination..."__ She had glanced away, but she looked quickly back at him at the sound of his voice in her mind. She decided to ignore it._

"Ahh…uhh…Nothing! Oh yea…my clothes?"

He handed the cup to her instead. He was still staring at her anxiously and the look on his face spoke volumes.

He really was wanting to play house

* * *

She reached for the coffee only to find it slipping through her hand. Coffee on the floor between them both she just looked at him trying to say something anything, and couldn't think because of the steady gaze he had on her. He was asking her, with his eyes he was asking her. She didn't say no, she didn't say anything. Her mouth finally opened and he didn't let her speak, instead, he took a step forward and with his arm pulling her into him he literally crashed her into him.

Clark was having a field day with his hands, she couldn't stop him. Moaning "No…" was obviously heard as _"go faster!"_ Moaning "We can't-.." was taken as "_take me now!"  
_  
The he started whispering something, and she had no idea what he was saying…it was some foreign tongue…it was making her weak at the knees. Her arms found his neck and he laid her on the bed, who was in the trance? Her? Him? She wasn't sure, but he kept whispering. She had no idea what he was saying, but he was making love to her with his words…she couldn't think. How could he possess her so effortlessly?

He was nuzzling her neck and saying how she was his in Krypton, he was telling her that she would bear him many children, and that she would never be free of him. She was his garden, his alone, and he would give her all of his love. He went to nuzzle and kiss her on the other side and told her how beautiful she was, and that couldn't stop dreaming of her. He moved again and hovered over her lips, and she asked him breathlessly…"Clark, what are you saying?" It was very erotic the way he was talking to her. She felt helpless as he leaned in and instead of answering her; he just started losing himself very quickly by consuming her mouth with his.

He had lost all control. He had no intention of doing more than kiss her, but the emotions he was feeling overwhelmed him. He didn't want to stop. He felt he couldn't stop; he was going to take her, he had to take her.

The intensity of his emotions vibrated though Lois. She was feeling him losing himself in her very quickly and in return she was drowning in ecstasy. But her mind was still ever present, even at this juncture. She was terrified that he would regret this later, really really regret it …it was a battle between her heart and her head and her heart was breaking- her mind won out. It took several attempts from Lois to get his attention with her very soft whispers between kisses.

"Wait…"

"Wait…"

Moan's kept escaping her throat as her hand was gently pushing his chest; she could fell his heart beating fast, even faster than hers.

"Wait…"

"Wait…"

"Clark…wait…"

Finally he released her and bolted to the other side of the room when he heard his name escape her lips. He looked out the window, and then back at Lois, she was breathless and speechless, fortunately for her she had sat up. He was sure seeing her on her back would have propelled him right back to her to finish what he started.

She took a couple of steps toward him and pushed the intense longing aside. Softly she began, "The Last thing I remember, is holding you…you know when you watched Lana's

'Dear John' tape?"

He turned and looked at her and waited. Anger flushed through him, anger at Brainiac, and anger at what Lana had done. Happiness was there for him one moment and then robbed the next.

She saw the frustration in his eyes. "Why don't you tell me what I'm supposed to remember? Maybe that will help me to remember…something."

_"Let me show you what you need to remember…"_  
She heard the thought and watched him take a step toward her and plead with a heavy look.

"Lois…I…"

She walked over to him to try to calm his anxiousness, but as she felt her heart start beating out of her chest , she found herself answering him quietly before he could ask again, "Okay…okay…."

He rushed toward her and she put her hand up, and it landed on his chest. He grinned and his head started to dive towards hers, she pulled away enough to say quickly…"Let's take it slow…okay?"

"Oh yea…absolutely…slow…right."  
Somehow she knew he was lying.


	15. STOP AND

**STOP AND…**

Ever since that day when he came to check on her, and she spilt her guts to him, and especially after he held her in his arms for the longest…she had been having these uncontrollable urges…that she had barely been able to control to touch him, hold him comfort him and kiss him…and then sometimes much, much, more.

So she knew where he stood, he didn't feel the same…he would never feel the same…and so she put up all her usual guards and accepted the reality of the situation. At least he would always be her friend.

And then she woke up in what seemed like an alternate universe.

He wanted her…and the intensity of his emotions was daunting to say the least.

She was afraid of what she was letting herself get into.

But it was too late to back out now. He was holding her and kissing her, and working on the buttons of the shirt she was wearing…his shirt.

The first time she had put on his shirt was when she first meet him, she didn't know him very well, but

At the time, she only put on a guy's shirt for one reason…it never happened. Clark was still all too innocent back then for what she was hinting at when she walked in on him taking a shower.

But today, the same shirt was falling off her shoulders, and nothing but black lace was left.

She framed his face with her hands and tried to steady herself, she was no longer that wild rebellious girl, but a grown woman who knew the consequences of a failed affair with a friend all to well.

But according to Clark, they were married.

She heard herself moaning as he lifted her up and placed her gently on the bed, she tugged at his shirt and started to pull it over his head and blushed at the large smile he gave her.

But his hands were busy as well, tugging at her lace bra, he wasn't sure if it was undone from the front or back. After a minute of fumbling, she placed her hand on his, and showed him the clasp.

He just looked at her dazed….she was beautiful.

His hesitation, the way he was looking at her, almost examining her made her uneasy, so her hand found the back of his neck, and she pulled his head down…but not to her lips.

Hot wet and needy…that is how his mouth felt on her. She was amazed at good he was with his mouth…he knew what to do…exactly where to touch and tease. He switched several times before she started pulling at him. He quickly responded by pulling the black lace panties off of her.  
She grabbed his buckle and started to undo his trousers.

He had the best chest, back….muscular and strong. Tan everywhere…everywhere but there. It was surrounded by a dark set of waves and curls…such a contrast made him look positively wicked. She remembered how she thought about him when she first saw him…it was why she had wore the shirt in the shower that day to begin with…she kept thinking about him.

She couldn't take her eyes off of him. "_I should stop this now…I should pull away…we should talk first…God…what if this is a mistake?"  
_  
He loved the way she was checking him out…he sensed her hesitation and knew she was scared of changing their relationship. But it had changed he knew it even if she didn't. Even so she was on the verge of backing out…but the look in her eyes gave him hope that she wouldn't

And then he decided, he wasn't going to give her time to change her mind.

He knew he was being selfish...But it was for her own sake as well. He crawled on top of her and took her, and at the same moment he purposely whispered something in her ear, and then began nuzzling her neck with his lips. She tasted like heaven, and felt like softness itself.

He caught her off guard when he took down the last barrier between them. Even more so the way he did it, with an intensity that was so unlike him it really overwhelmed her. It took a second for him to start to make her have chills all through her body. That was followed by flashes of heat.

He was strong, and he was hitting all the right places… she realized too late that her hands hand minds of their own as they explored the forbidden parts of his body. It made him moan stroke her in rhythm with her, he wasn't moaning…it was more like a possessive growl than anything else…God forbid her leaving his arms at this moment…he wouldn't have it….he was owning her with a passion she never expected from him.

He felt like he could go on forever…he finally felt complete, the moment he felt her gush for him, and he then for her…it was the moment…the one moment he has spent his life wishing for.

He rolled off of her only to pull her to him, facing him. She was trembling…with her emotions overwhelming her she was in awe of him in that moment. He sensed her feelings, and responded by kissing her lips ever so gently…

Her hand stoked his cheek, and her eyes stayed glued to him. He kissed her palm and held her hand in his…

She was at a loss for words…"_I love you" _was booming in her heart…but she held this hand closely to her heart, and attempted to put on a poker face...but it was impossible.

After kissing her palm he looked back at her and framed her face…"Why Lois," he said with a smile… "Don't tell me you're speechless."

"Clark, I…I…" emotions overwhelming her, she couldn't find the words

But Clark found them for her…"I'm happier than I have ever been…for the first time…I feel complete…Oh Lois…"

She stroked his face, and he continued in a whisper…"Tell me you're happy too…"

"I am…you…you're…I…if you only knew…"

"Tell me…" and kissing her palm again he whispered, "Tell me then…I have to know…please…"

"I'm not just happy…I'm lost in your arms."

He smiled and started kissing her face, and then whispering in her lips he said "Then come closer…come get lost again…

She did.


	16. SURRENDER

**SURRENDER**

The world had begun to spin out of control, all because Clark Kent suddenly realized that Lois Lane existed. In the world she lived in, she and Clark were friendly advisories. Their days were spent prodding and competing with each other. In her world, Lana was at the center of Clark's universe. And that one fact had not changed in all the years she had known him. That alone made him a dangerous man to fall for.

She remembered the first time she really began to long for him physically. It was when he held her in his arms, when she broke up with Ollie. He felt so perfect. His large frame seemed to fit hers perfectly, the way he smelled that evening, crisp, sharp with scent of slight musk, his hands warm and large and gentle…always gentle always warm. It was definitely that evening that began her downward spiral out of control. She had always liked Clark. But she had always kept her sarcasm between them, because she liked him.

It was by pasting a face of sarcasm and indifference she was able to keep him at a safe distance. He was drop dead devastatingly handsome, she knew that the first moment she laid her eyes on him. And the more she got to know him, the more dangerous he became.

That evening she had laid her sarcasm aside and trusted him with her soul, and he reacted just the way she needed a man too. He felt like safety and home, and more than that he understood just what to do and just what to say, and just when to stop talking.  
It was the moment she trusted him enough to let him for a moment. Loneliness was swallowing her up, and there he was at her door, asking how she was.

She never felt the same after that. She felt foolish for letting her guard down, and she felt even more foolish for not doing it earlier.

No turning back, her heart was hopelessly lost in the arms that held her that night. After that she was more torn than she had ever been. Somehow she had managed to hold on to a sense of control around him.

But at this moment, she was not in control, her doubts were locked up somewhere out of reach, and he was unexplainably in control.

_"Take it slow… yea right!"_She had thought to herself the first time. Once his shirt had mysteriously fell off of her, he had quickley taken control. And now his hands, his large and gentle hands, were once again rubbing her legs near one particular place, and his mouth was on her neck.

He was hungry.

She felt as if she was floating on another plane of existence. She was on another planet, in another universe…she had to be…because never in her lifetime would he want her like this.

She ached for answers, memories, something that would explain what was happening to them.

Pulling away from his mouth, she looked at him and frowning and traced his face with her hand…and in his eyes she saw desire that he was not ashamed of. He had glimmers of desire before. But he had always acted embarrassed about it.

"I don't understand…"

"I know…" he said gently, I know I should give you time…"

And then he lowered his mouth on hers and slowly began to drive her out of her mind. After about three minutes, he felt her pushing at him. Letting her up for air, he grinned.

She looked flushed and heated.

"Is that enough time?" he asked in a deep and insinuating tone. It took the rest of her breath away.

"I have to confess something…"

He just looked at her gently.

"I've been…. well, I…I've been wanting you…like this…for a long while…I"

"But?" he said with a frown seeing her eyes brimming with apprehension….

"I don't understand…you don't …I mean the last thing I remember you were grieving over  
Lana…."

There were so many things he could say, so many things he could do. And then he realized, he had a mental connection to her. How it worked he wasn't sure, he thought it might be triggered by desire, like her desire for coffee, and his desire for her.

"Lois, let me get one thing straight…" in a second he was on top of her and kissing her.

He then rasied his head and said solemly, "I'm going to show you something….it's the only thing that is important…"

Stark naked under a very well built and very determined Clark Kent, she found herself in disbelieve. Her hands tentatively on his shoulders, apprehension at the intention in his eyes, she felt overwhelmed suddenly.

"Show me what? You're talking in riddles Smallville."

"Close your eyes."

She hesitated, and he nodded his head in a silent command for her to listen. She closed her eyes, and felt his thoughts tap into hers. And then she felt them flowing through her, until she was somewhere else somewhere cold, and surrounded by white.

He concentrated on the ceremony, the moments before and after they became joined. She experienced it from his point of view, she heard herself, and him, but she didn't see. She only heard and then felt the overwhelming emotions. While he was commanding her mind, he had taken control of her as well. When he finished reliving the memory with her, she felt as if she was falling only to find her hands gripping his shoulders and herself moaning with need. He was inside her, and his rhythm was ever increasing with every moan. She opened her eyes and saw a look of determination on his face. He was making sounds as well, primal and aggressive. His hands were braced on each side, and he lowered his mouth to her ear and began whispering her name over and over. Then raising his head back up she was pleading with her hands for him to finish; too release himself. It was when she finally started to whisper his name and beg him that he slowed his stride and gave it up, and she had felt her own release more than once before he had. It was nothing like she had ever experienced.

He had cast a spell over her She was sure of it.

She felt him collapse on her gently and then rolling off, he pulled her to him facing him. He kissed her lips gently and then laid his head back on the pillow, and began playing with her hair.

All the while he was grinning at her.

She was blushing, and he wasn't. He was ecstatic.

He smiled and took the hand that was on his chest and kissed the palm. He whispered as he looked into her eyes, "It's just you and me Lois…from now on…it's just you and me."

Swallowing a smile because she wasn't ready to show her hopefulness, she answered him quietly…"Clark…you have no idea what you're getting yourself into…"

He smiled and pulled her to his naked chest and whispered with a smile…"I can't wait to find out."

Surrendering to the moment she buried her face into his chest and she finally allowed a moment of longing to come the surface when she thought to herself…_"Neither can I Smallville…neither can I!"_


End file.
